Louise Gold
Louise Gold (b. 1956) is an actress & Muppeteer who has done extensive stage work in Britain (especially in musical theatre), as well as being a recurring Muppeteer in various Muppet productions. She was the only British member of The Muppet Show performing team. She joined the Muppet Team in 1977, during season 2 of The Muppet Show. Sooner or later, she became a performer on Sesame Street. While on The Muppet Show, she frequently worked as assistant to Jim Henson when performing characters that needed more than 1 person. Gold has also been teamed w/ Jerry Nelson often times over the years in various productions, especially for musical numbers. She commented on this, saying: "I guess people think we sound good together!""Loud, Left-handed & Lovely" by Emma Shane In the Muppet Show Fan Club newsletter (Volume 3, No 1, 1981), the 5'9" tall performer described the hiring process: "They were looking for a girl strong enough & tall enough to manipulate the puppets. I think I was chosen for my size, not my talent!" As a puppeteer, she went on to become a founding member of the team behind the satirical TV show Spitting Image. Her most recent stage credits (as a singer actress in musical theater) include Tanya in Mamma Mia, Mrs. Doasyouwouldbedoneby in The Waterbabies, Baroness Bomburst in Chitty Chitty Bang Bang, Miss Andrew in Mary Poppins, & Mrs. Sowerberry/Mrs. Bedwin in Oliver!. As a cabaret performer she has attempted to bring together both strands of her career, particularly in her own cabaret act LOUISE GOLD...By Appointment. Gold has not Muppeteered in a major Muppet production in recent years, although in August of 2010, she led the Jim Henson's Camden walk. In the February 2013 issue of Empire, James Bobin confirmed that Louise Gold will perform in Muppets Most Wanted & that her character Annie Sue will be in the movie. Muppeteer Credits *''The Muppet Show: Afghan Hound, African Mask (Water), Annie Sue, Beakie (episode 307), Zelda Rose, Lou, Fish Singer, Mildred Huxtetter (204 & 305) *The Great Muppet Caper: Lou, Annie Sue *The Muppets Go to the Movies: Popcorn Girl *The Dark Crystal: SkekAyuk (Muppetry only) *The Tale of the Bunny Picnic: Mother *Ghost of Faffner Hall: Fughetta Faffner *The Muppet Christmas Carol: Mrs. Dilber, Cockney Woman *Sesame Street: Ethel Mermaid, Louisey, Mrs. Frazzle, Renata Scottie, Diva, Super Nanny, The Grand Royal Square Lover, Prunella, Sally Messy Yuckyael, "Anyone's Nose" singer, Charmin', Bob Lackey, the Princess with the Pea Bonnie Rabbit *The Secret Life of Toys: Hortense, Raisin, Daffodil *The Animal Show: Bunnie Bear (after season 1), Tizzy (after season 1), Rhonda Rat, Trudy the Chimpanzee, Natasha the Tarantula, Doreen the Camel, Phoenicia the Hippopotamus, Winnie the Wasp, Monica the Musk Ox, Lulu the Potto, Alicia the Volcano Rabbit, Alicia the Snail, Mavis the Frog, Julie the Flamingo, Alana the Baboon, Virginia the Red Fox, Vic the Monitor Lizard, Stella the Stoat, Kiki the Rattlesnake, Hortense the Hornbill, Gilda the Gorilla *Muppet Treasure Island: Tourist Rat *Alice in Wonderland: Guinea Pigs, Flowers *Animal Farm: Mabel the chicken (voice) *Mopatop's Shop: Meesy Mouse, Princess Lulabelle, Phoebe the Fortune Teller, Shula the Shark *Muppets Most Wanted'': Annie Sue Proof External links * Fan page with extensive info. * Emma Shane's Interview with Gold * BBC News - Louise Gold: Meet the British 'Muppeteer' (2012-01-26) video See also *Miscellaneous Cameos *Louise Gold on the Muppet Wiki *Louise Gold on the Puppet Wiki *Louise Gold on the Grouches Wiki *Louise Gold on the Oscar the Grouch Wiki Gold, Louise